Sally Anne and the Random Scenes
by Wrexscar
Summary: Who is Sally-Anne Perks? Canon tells us her name and infers she missed fifth year. Why did she leave and when? Did she get involved in the war? What did she do next? All these questions will be answered in just 11 short chapters. A collection of tales about my favourite character we know nothing about.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

"Good work Neville."

Neville almost dropped his trowel so intent was he on replanting the aconite into a larger pot. Professor Sprout could move remarkably quietly when she wanted "You too Ron. It's obvious you have both done some gardening work before. Now I'm going to split you two boys up.

There are some here not so familiar with plants. Ron could you partner Sophie? Which means Sally-Anne can come here and work with Neville."

Neville had to keep his eyes on the plants they were repotting as he explained to Sally-Anne about the required depth needed for the new plant. Every time he looked at her she smiled at him and he lost the ability to speak until he forced his eyes back to the hole and the fertilizer and the cutting.

Much safer that way. The following week Ron had returned to working with Harry. Neville hoped to and got to be paired again with Sally-Anne again.

So the year continued, the only conversations Neville had with Sally-Anne were either about compost or the ones carried out entirely in his head where he called her pretty and she would kiss him.

A.N.

The start of a series of short tales. If you are a reader of Odds and ends some of these will befamiliar to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving.

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

The curtains around her bed were pulled shut.

She sat cross-legged on her bed the letter from her parents open in front of her. She hadn't reached the end of it before the tears had started to flow.

She tried to keep quiet and the stifle her sobs she didn't want the other girls to know, not yet. She held her black and yellow scarf to her face it muffled her sobs and absorbed her tears. She had to get herself composed before she broke the news to her friends.

Thinking about her dorm mates brought another wave of tears. Eighteen months ago she had been terrified but doing her best to hide it from the girls she had suddenly found herself sharing a room with. Now they were closer to her than the sister she had left behind.

They had initially been so different. Meg and Sue, the ones who were from wizarding families. Soph, the blunt spoken girl from Yorkshire but a fierce friend. Han like her, Muggle-borns they called them, at least to their face. She had heard the other terms too. They had both been initially overwhelmed by it all but had been taken under the wing of the other girls. Han and Sue had become inseparable. Meg and Soph and her had become a trio. Quite different in their ways.

Meg struggled with having to do everything in English and often had to pause to describe something when she couldn't think of the exact word she needed. It had taken Sally a week of practicing to pronounce Megan's village. Sophie had never really bothered. Still their differences made them stronger.

She cursed herself for her stupidity. How had she expected her parents to react?

A creature was loose in the school, targeting people like her. She was a second-class citizen here much as her grandparents had been in Germany and they all knew how that ended.

So she had the letter, they would let her stay until Christmas; it was only two more days, then once home she wouldn't be returning. Not to this school. Neither to her friends nor to the shy round faced boy who had never done more than smile at her and tell her who to care for plants.

She would tell her friends soon but not just yet. The boy would never get to know, not until she was gone.

x

It had been an emotional two days for the girls. They drew an aura of exclusiveness around them as they drew comfort from proximity. They boarded the train and took a carriage together. She had her full trunk packed. She wouldn't be back. She took one last mournful look at the castle. Then the train pulled away from Hogsmeade station and she started her last journey from the castle.

She still couldn't believe her dad was pulling her out. He had always taught her to stand up for herself and be proud of what she was. For him to refuse her the option of fighting back when it was always his first choice seemed wrong to her.

All her early photos were of her in mismatched hand me downs. Striking miners didn't have a lot of money and she understood that now. Now that she was older she understood where his scars came from and why he always looked scared whenever he saw a horse.

He had stood up for himself and yet he was taking this choice away from her. It was so unfair. Uncalled for her tears began to fall.

Sophie put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "None of that Sal, or you'll start Hannah off again and then we'll all follow. As you're leaving I want to know, who did you fancy? Who did those green eyes of yours follow around the castle?"

Sally-Anne thought of the round faced boy with a gentle voice. She felt a blush rise up her face.

Megan sitting opposite laughed. "Look at that blush. Go on pretty, who was it?"

Sally-Anne finally squeaked out the name. "Neville."

After some teasing, she finally got the other girls to admit their crushes. Hannah also liked Neville, Susan had a thing for Harry as did Sophie, Megan admitted to liking Wayne, although it was mostly because he was the only one who spoke a civilised language according to her.

After they had all calmed down and the teasing had stopped she headed off to the trains toilets, Susan followed her. It was then she gave Sue some instructions and made her promise to follow them.

The rest of the journey went too quick, promises were made of keeping in touch and staying friends but she didn't know what her dad had planned.

Eventually the train came into its station and with a heavy heart, she said goodbye.

A.N.

As it's a new chapter I shall leave it at the end of Odds and Ends. In a week's time I shall move it into its correct chronological position. Which at this moment is the earliest part. I may write an even earlier one.


	3. Chapter 3

Cracking.

**Standard disclaimer**: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

He walked along the empty corridors, his footsteps tapping like a clock ticking or water dripping. He walked unaware of where he was going.

He felt a numbness and a cold inside him that had nothing to do with being in a castle in Scotland. He headed outside the day was darkening and the chill was settling in, his breath crystallised as he walked. His feet found their own way towards the haven of warmth and colour of the green houses.

He loved the green houses; it was here he didn't feel useless, it was here that he would see her. The shy muggle-born girl. When the sunlight hit her hair, it blazed like liquid sunshine. It seemed to glow in sunlight, when he saw her in the hall it seemed darker, browns became the dominant colour. It was outside in the green houses that she seemed most alive and where he had first seen her.

The shy muggle-born and the useless pureblood had been paired together, he helped her and she had smiled at him. A genuine smile that reached her green eyes and put dimples in her freckled cheeks.

He thought his heart would stop when she smiled at him. He just nodded in return. No force on earth could have produced words from his mouth at that time. From then on he lived for herbology, already his favourite subject, it was now time to spend time watching and sometimes helping her. It was the place where sometimes she would smile at him.

Then they had returned after Christmas. Except she hadn't, he allowed his bushy haired busy body friend to ask where she was and he listened as the 'puffs explained that she wouldn't be back.

The school was too dangerous for muggle-borns. They had glared at Harry then. But his heart had already gone cold, his ears closed to new information.

She was not coming back.

He turned away from the green houses, from colour and warmth. He listened to the wind in the trees, the ice on the lake groaning. He slumped to the ground putting his head in his hands and wept.

A.N

Say what you want and stop. Good advice it seems to me.

Although not a song fic Suzanne Vega's Cracking was a partial inspiration for this piece. The first sentence particularly.


	4. Chapter 4

The scarf

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

The summers sun, hadn't reached this part of The Dingle yet. Having said that there hadn't been much of a summer. Fogs and mists had stayed around much later than they should.

Neville pulled the black and yellow scarf closer around his neck, her scarf. After she had left without a word, without a warning, after he had plucked up the courage to ask Susan if she knew what had happened, why she had gone, she brought him her scarf.

He had worn it during quidditch games supporting the puffs, at least when they went playing against the lions. Now he wore it for warmth and hope. His eyes wandered the paths, looking for her, a black clad girl with red hair caught his attention but it wasn't her. She was too young, the girl from his memories, not as she would be now a young woman.

He always spent some of his summers here, ever since the year she hadn't returned. Sneaking away from his gran, catching the knight bus. Just walking the old town, or sitting by the castle.

This year clutching his license, he had apparated in. He had walked the paths beside the Severn and ended up here in this section of formal gardens. To his professional eye it was a mish mash of styles, it shouldn't have worked but it did.

Still as pretty as the gardens were, it wasn't why he was here. Summer was drawing to a close. Every day brought it closer to the end, every day he crossed off another day on the calendar. It would end as all summers did with him boarding the train, alone as usual.

He didn't know why he let this obsession with the fiery haired girl eat him alive but it felt as if something had died when she left.

Maybe it was the scarf, that black and yellow that Sue had got for him. It was still damp with her tears when he had first got it. He swore he could still smell her scent on it.

He knew that this year would be the last time he did this. This was the last year of peace. When he got to that last cross on the calendar when summer finally came to its end, then he knew it would be time to grow up, to put away childish things. It would be time to take his place in society and to take a stand.

It was sad knowing how it would end but for now, he watched and waited for a second chance. The station, the train, the castle and the last day could all wait for the last cross on the calendar. Until then he would wear her scarf and wait for second chances.


	5. Chapter 5

Training.

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

"Again. "

"Can I just take a breather? " Sally-Anne wiped the sweat from her brow and checked her hair was tied back and out of the way.

"No, dark wizards do not take a breather. Dark wizards kill or be killed. Now we do it again. You left too much to chance on last run. You were lucky, you had relatives who knew about our school. You were lucky we believe your dark wizard a threat , so are willing to train you. That is all the luck you can count on. Do it again. Now. "

Sally-Anne turned her concentration to the dummies. They sprung to life and started firing in her direction. She ducked and weaved, shielded and cursed.

As she prepared for the next attack, she spun to her left and knelt so the expected spells would go over her head but nothing happened.

"Stop." Her instructor walked towards her. "You are good, you are clever, you have memorised this program. Yes, that is obvious."

She opened her mouth to apologise.

"Don't the fault is not yours but mine. You can only fight what is in front of you. Go now, you may rest. Return in 2 hours new training matrix will be ready then. We shall see how good you are."

She headed off to her dorm room taking the bands from her hair she let it fall back across her shoulders. If she was going back to fight again soon she would just catch up on some rest, no point in showering yet. She headed to her shared dorm room. She nodded and smiled at Karolina and Monika who were talking away faster than she could follow. She was picking up the language quite well even without formal lessons. All her instructors spoke English to an extent. The only lessons she had were those that could be useful in a fight. Dark Arts Defence, Transfiguration and Basic Healing Skills.

The last one was necessary as the training matrixes would only be stopped when her instructors feared for her life. The first time her arm had been broken she had dropped her wand and assumed they would stop the fight. Dark wizards only stop when you are dead, she was told. Heal quick, keep fighting or die. When put like that it made sense but was still a shock to her sensibilities.

She missed home and England, she still didn't know how her parents had managed to get her into Rasputin Academy but she was here. She had argued her case that she didn't want to run that she should fight her battles. Her father agreed, hugged her and asked her to trust him. It had taken almost eighteen months for her to end up here. She had spent some time in Salem studying there but there her training was less vigorous than Hogwarts. It was what would have been her forth year in Hogwarts that she had started at Rasputin's and her training was purely military. She was approaching the end of the second year, she felt confident that she could face anything that came her way.

Gone was the shy girl she had been. This was now her third magic school, in a third country. She knew she owed her trainers a debt and knew that they wouldn't be shy in reclaiming it at some time. If she was able once the war was over. The information she was getting out of England, or rather that her trainers were giving her from England told her war was imminent.

She settled down on her bed. A spell to undo her laces and she kicked her boots off. She picked up her copy of Alice. She smiled to herself, how like Alice she had become a normal girl in increasingly strange lands.

She flipped through the pages looked for her favourite bit and settled down to read.

X

The training room had changed when she returned. It seemed larger and there were various low wall and pillars scattered around it.

"Miss Perks, we have moved up a level here. In this room know that any and all spells are permitted. There are wards here that if you are hit by the death curse, it will result in unconsciousness and day of extreme pain when you come too. We did not want to think it would be an easy option. From now on when you enter this room, your objective will be to neutralise everyone that is here. Do you understand?"

"Da."

"Begin then."

Sally-Anne ducked low and moved towards a wall in front of her peering out into the room. Behind her, she heard her instructor clearly say, "Avada Kedavra."

X

It took her another two months of thrice-weekly training sessions in the latest training room before her instructor was satisfied with her. During this time she mastered apparition, pork key creation and the spell she was happiest about the Patronus.

It wasn't long after this that she was called to the direktor's office. She was fearful going in, although he had the best English of anyone that the academy his ways of thinking seemed foreign to her

"Miss Perk's it is time you returned to Briton. The news from there is bleak. While more training would be useful it would seem time has beaten you. Your former headmaster has been murdered. The dark wizards will now be able to move without fear. It is time you returned give them something to fear. When that is completed return here. Then we will take our payment. Your skills will be of great use to us. Don't die Miss Perks, I would have hate to wasted time training you. Here is a portkey it will activate in 30 minutes. That should be plenty of time to pack."

With that the man's eyes returned to his paperwork and didn't look up as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Ties.

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

X

Dawn found herself ordered to the Chief Inspectors office.

She briefly stopped in the ladies room as she headed up, She checked herself and her uniform.

Her hair was tied back and braided. Her uniform was as tidy as it could be with her inside. She straightened her cravat.

"What you doing Dawn? You're not usually one for making yourself tidy" Dawn glanced over at Wendy and grimaced, how that girl managed to make a standard uniform sexy was beyond her.

"I don't usually get called up to the chief's office either."

"What have done to deserve that?"

"I can't think of anything, good or bad."

"Probably a promotion you grads always get fast tracked."

"Well I best get up there or it will be the sack"

When she got to the office and knocked before entering she found the inspector standing to one side and the Deputy Commissioner seated behind his desk.

"Ah Perks, do come in and take a seat. See that we're not disturbed Phillips" The inspector shot her a glare as he headed out, clearly dismissed.

She sat waiting nervously as the Deputy Commissioner shuffled paperwork. She desperately tried to think of a reason he might want to see her.

He glanced up and met her eye. Unbidden she suddenly went through her guilty memories, blushing slightly until his eyes returned to the paperwork.

"Well Constable Perks you have had an interesting youth. A warning for public indecency."

"I wasn't aware that was recorded sir, as it was only a warning." Dawn sagged in her chair, so that was it. That stupid incident with Richard, coming back to haunt her again.

"Don't worry Constable Perks it's not on public record but the level I work on is much deeper than that. No your job is safe, youthful indiscretions aside. Do you get on well with your Sister?"

Dawn tried to work out were this was going. "We're not exactly close sir to big an age gap too many years apart but yes we got on as well as sibling can."

"She has spent some time in Russia recently. Two years I believe."

"Yes sir and a year in the states before that. She has a gift, she's a very talented musician. Her British boarding school didn't work. A bit of a culture clash, everyone else there was very upper class. They don't worry so much about that overseas. "

"That is a useful story which will fall apart the moment someone sits her behind a piano. Your sister is a witch. She attended eighteen months at Hogwarts, then moved to Salam. Her last two years have been at the Rasputin Institute in St Petersburg. She is now back in this country. We are aware she has been in contact with Susan Bones the niece of the former head of the DMLE. We are not certain if she has other plans but as that world is on the verge of civil war we are quite interested in what a Soviet trained agent is planning."

Dawn sat back in her chair so that is what this all about. "Your information is correct sir but biased. Sal left Hogwarts after the blood purity issue became apparent in the second year. She has merely been training so she could protect herself her friends and her family. We are pretty powerless against wizards." Dawn suddenly understood why the incident in the graveyard had come to mind after so many years, it wasn't random guilt. " As you proved when you pulled my most embarrassing secret out of my head earlier. Do you superiors know you are a wizard?"

"My direct superiors do not. The head of the task force I work for and am going to recruit you for does. Well done for working that out. Frankly provided your sister is just here to protect her family and friends we won't bother her. If however she has operations planned, we will need to know about them. Not to stop or even to help necessarily but to plan around them. So Constable Perks go home, see your sister. Find out what she has planned then report back. We will be in touch."

When Dawn checked the duty rota, she found herself on holiday for a week. It seemed she was going back home.


	7. Chapter 7

The calm

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

From her radio she could hear her call sign repeatedly. It was pretty obvious why. It wasn't often you saw a dragon flying over central London.

"Yes sir, I can see it too. A bloody big one. Looks like its getting away from here. Yes sir. I shall attempt to get in contact with her.

Dawn spent a fruitless hour trying to get in contact with Sally-Anne by this time the disinformation services were running at full speed. A government spokesman explained away the novelty balloon that was seen as a publicity stunt for an album launch, much as Pink Floyd had done twenty years earlier.

Eventually Sally-Anne rang her back.

"Potter you say? Don't tell me he's taking a dragon into battle?"

In the end no one really knew anything. She was now back in headquarters, a fairly standard office building with a larger than average fire place for when they needed to contact the other side. Although all official contact had been broken off since the first of September. Wizards they knew to be friendly had given them full and frank briefings before heading underground.

The wizarding world believed they were the only ones trying to keep the statute of secrecy intact, in fact there were as many on the this side working on it. As well as those crimes it was obvious some magic users felt they could step over the fence and commit crime with no problems.

As someone in the Met with a sister a known witch Dawn's recruitment would have happened sooner or later. The fact that Sally-Anne had received her training in what may of her superiors felt was still a Soviet agent training camp had exasperated the situation. Still Dawn was convinced Sally-Anne was on the side of the good guys. She had thankfully convinced her superiors of this fact.

Sally-Anne had spent her time setting up exit strategies for muggleborns and their families. She having left the country before she was thirteen had slipped under the ministries radar and so no wizards had come to the Perks household a fact both sisters were grateful for.

Her dad was not one for running although her mum was more pragmatic in that respect. She pointed out if her parents had stayed in Germany they where they would have died in the 1930's.

There was a general buzz in headquarters, ever since the dragon at dinnertime there was a feeling that something was coming to a head.

It seemed that someone had poked a big stick into an anthill. All agents on observation duty were calling in there was a sense of preparation on both sides.

Dawn was trying to get in contact with Sally-Anne again above the shouting in the office.

"We have a major giant sighting at Hogsmeade. Looks like snake face is making a major move."

"We have lost contact with ginger family. All members have apparated out."

"Shackle, River and Moon have gone."

Suddenly Dawn found the Commander standing in front of her.

"If your sister ever answers that bloody expensive phone we got he,r tell her to get here now before you give her any information."

"Yes sir."

As she spoke Sally-Anne finally answered. "Sal, we have information for you but it will only be conveyed face to face. Can you get to HQ now?"

It was a only a matter of moments before the apperation alarm went off and Sally-Anne was escorted in.

Before she had got to her desk her commander was there. "Both of you with me. "

When they got to a smaller office he turned to Sally-Anne. "It looks like there is a major confrontation is about to happen. All members of Phoenix group have apparated out, as of this moment Malfoy Manor has been deserted too. I would guess you are eager to get involved. What we want is for you to take your sister up there so she can observe and report back. We have scrambled some helicopters but magical means are quicker. We want information so we can plan."

"I won't take my sister into a battle she isn't trained. "

"To fight, no she isn't. She can use a set of binoculars and a radio that is all I want, however if she is spotted." He turned from Sally-Anne to Dawn.

"Get down to the armoury take anything you are trained to use. Deadly force is authorised if your life is threatened or if you can save someone else's. However what I want is constant radio updates. Get the EMP shielded radio that should help. Stay away from the school that will cause far too much interference.

I want information not heroics."

Sally-Anne smiled sweetly at the commander. "You realise you've just told me it's at Hogwarts don't you? No other school has wards that can block your EMP radios."

The commanders face looked like thunder. "Don't worry I'll still take her, provided she promises to stay out of my way. "

Dawn rushed down to the armoury and got herself kitted up. Hating every second she added a holster and pistol. Almost all the police hated them but she understood the necessity.

It was only a matter of moments before her little kid sister had her by the arm and was giving her instructions the last of which was try not to throw up on me when we land.

Then they were gone, to Hogwarts and wizards and giants.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Mimsy and the Borogoves.

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

The last of the previously puplished. I have 3 more after this. Strangly enough the first of these I wrote.

x

She found him in the shadows of a seldom-used corridor. She returned her wand to its holster the point me spell having done its job. She approached cautiously. He was leaning against a pillar sword still in hand.

How best to approach him she wondered? He has slain a monster and needed his wounds taken care of but as usual, he had withdrawn.

Still she needed to see him but sneaking up on a combat veteran was never wise.

"Why are you here my beamish boy? On this frabjous day. He is dead and the war is done, calooh calay!"

His head spun to look at her, his wand and sword instantly on guard.

"Watch what you're doing with that Vorpal sword, you'll have someone eye's out with that?"

"Sally-Anne? What are you talking about? Why, how are you here? "

"So many questions, my boy. It should be obvious why I'm here, I'm looking for you. Now put that thing away.

Neville lowered the blade and he sagged as he did so, as if the blade held the energy that kept him standing. He slowly slumped down against the pillar and slide down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"Budge up Nev."

He moved up slightly and Sally-Anne placed herself next to him. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic bottle. She took a pull on the bottle and offered it to Neville.

"Drink?"

He took it from her and copied her actions taking a long pull from the bottle and then gasped and coughed.

"What was that?" he croaked.

"Scrumple. It's made from apples, well mostly apples. You can't store it in metal as it corrodes it." She took it back and took another pull. "Want some more?" she waved the flask at him.

"Are you drunk ?"Neville asked her accusingly.

"Not yet, but I will be if you let me drink this alone." She offered him the flask again and he took it and this time took a more cautious sip.

"That's my boy. It'll put hairs on your chest, which I must admit gets a bit awkward for me. "

Neville returned the bottle to her blushing slightly. "So what were you talking about, a vorpal sword? Is that what this is?"

She took a long pull before answering "I would be surprised if it was, it's from my favourite poem Nev. Jabberwocky, it's all nonsense really but full of fear and humour and stuff. Just like life. I don't know about you but I was scared today but I'm still alive and days like today teach me life is to be lived while you still can."

She handed him the bottle back. He took it and drank, first a sip and then a longer pull. He looked at the bottle suspiciously and drank some more. "How come this ain't going down any?"

"Expansion charms. So how are you coping, after today and everything?"

"I was doing ok till I saw Colin's body. I had to get away then, get away from anyone. Everyone was too happy. Yes we won but, but I don't know. How am I meant to feel? Bellatrix is dead, Voldemort is dead but so is Colin and Professor Lupin and so many others. All I feel is tired." He took another long pull from the bottle.

"There's never a right way to feel. You feel what you feel. Tricky little buggers feelings. There can be a wrong time to share them but never a wrong time to feel them, even if it's inconvenient." The last she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, just assume I've had too much to drink. Want some more?" She waved the bottle at him and he took it and drank some more.

"I don't understand anything anymore." He said in a quiet that she had to strain to understand. " I don't know what the point of all this war was about. I don't know why so many people had to die. I don't know why you are here after going missing and I don't understand what you are talking about half the time.

I thought I'd feel better when Bellatrix died, I hoped to do it but I got to see it but she's just another body. It won't cure my mam and da. All I want to do is sleep. " He rested his head against her shoulder and slumped into her.

She put her arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Then if that's what you want, then sleep. You have slain the jabberwocky my son and rest can be your reward."

Neville let out a long breath and relaxed. "How come you smell so good?" he muttered before closing his eyes.

Sally-Anne waited for his breathing to become regular before pulling her wand awkwardly out from its holster. She went through the healing diagnostic spells she had learnt to check on Neville finding him just exhausted she cast her patronus.

A silver cat shot out of her wand. She brought it over to her. "Tell Professor McGonagall that Neville is found, he is safe and well but he is tired and sleeping."

The patronus in cat form gave her a long look before staggering away walking in and out of the walls.

"I didn't think I'd drunk that much." She said quietly to herself.

"Weerr, whaz?" Neville asked half asleep.

"Shh Nev, go back to sleep. Just rest and I'll tell you about Jabberwocky's.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

Neville heard no more as he was sound asleep by then.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving pt2

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

"This isn't going to work Nev. "

Neville looked up sadly from the pint of ale he was staring at. He smiled sadly at the girl in front of him. Her face had filled his dreams for so many years. How he longed to make her smile like he had done, not so long ago.

"A face without freckles is like the night sky without stars." He had told her before he had kissed her. That had been months ago. Now she was sitting opposite him looking older. She had only been gone a month and she looked years older.

"I had a dream Nev, I dreamt I could come back and we'd be together. I would find you and I could return to this world. Well I did, I found you. All grown up, not the shy little boy who couldn't look at me."

She leaned back in her chair and her eyes seemed to devour him. "Look how well you grew up. Neville Longbottom, snake slayer. Not the shy boy but a man and a remarkably handsome one at that."

He looked up at her and took in her appearance. In this dark pub her red hair seemed more muted than he remembered, her freckles stood out as her skin was paler than usual. Her green eyes had bags under them. She looked tired and weary.

"I owe debts Nev. I need to pay them too. The thing is I can't ask you to wait. We've just been fighting a war here but then I stepped into another, Kosovo is not fun but I have to go somewhere else next."

He looked up at her questioningly he wasn't certain where Kosovo was.

"Don't ask. That's the thing Nev. I have to go elsewhere, I can't tell you anything about it. I'll need more language training then I have to go. It's going to be years. I can't ask you to wait that long."

"What if I want to? I waited for you to come back after second year, I looked for you in Shrewsbury every summer. What if I want to wait?" He asked her defiantly.

"I might be going to yet another war Nev. I do know I'm going so deep that even if I die no one will know it's me. You will never know. If you wait you may be waiting for ever. I don't want that for you. I'm glad you kept me in your heart Nev and I love you for it, but because I love you I don't want your life wasted. I won't be back or if I do, I know I'm going to be so changed by this that it won't be me any more."

Neville took a long sip of his pint. "If you want I'll wait. I dreamt of you for so many years but I guess the dream you and the real you are different. I've faced war, I've been tortured, I don't understand why you need to face more. Although I understand a debt."

"Neville?" she began and looked away. She reached out and took his hand. "Nev, do you love?"

"Does it matter?" he replied a little catch in his voice. Looking up to meet her eyes, he saw tears in her lashes waiting to fall. "Yes I love you."

She bit her bottom lip. "Nev, I've got a room booked upstairs. I want my first time to be special, I want you to spend the night with me, then we can say goodbye in the morning."

He was going to refuse but he could see her tears were now rolling down her cheeks. He always gave into a sad girl after all he would do anything for her smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Preparation

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

Is this really necessary?

"Yes, now stay still or I'll body bind you in place. "

Sally-Anne kept her arm raised as the man settled down next to her and brought the tattoo gun against her armpit.

She watched curiously as he tattooed runes into her skin. The lettering was tiny and precise. When it was finished and her arm was lowered no one would see it. Sally-Anne had never really thought about getting a tattoo previously. Her armpit was not her first choice for one though.

Eventually it was finished the man put down the tattoo gun. Taking his wand he placed it again the runes and muttered the activation phrase.

Sally-Anne bit her lip to stop herself crying out. It wasn't as bad as a Cruciatus but worse than skelgro.

A new man entered the room. He spoke to her in Uzbek. "Hello Sakina Akgul Petrova. I will give you a moment to familiarise yourself to your new look then you will be leaving with me. You have a month of intense cultural learning before you begin your assignment.

Sally-Anne got up from the bed she had been lying on and headed to a mirror on the other side of the room. She stumbled slightly as she walked. The ground seemed a lot closer. When she got to the mirror she saw why. She had been expecting a new face and hair; she hadn't been expecting to have lost about five inches in height.

"Come Miss Petrova, there is a plane waiting for us. I need to clarify some things. I know you had an old identity but not what it is. Everyone who knows your old identity is on the other side of that door. When we leave this building you will not meet them again until you are recalled. Think of yourself as Sakina Petrova. You have training in Occulmacy use that it will help. Now I will help you to learn all the things you need to know. Then someone else will meet you and explain what your mission is. Come now."

Sally-Anne followed her new trainer out of the room and out of the St Petersburg base. Sakina Akgul Petrova landed somewhere else. A new life had begun.

A.N.

Yes it is really short. The next one is longer.

It also was going to be the last one until Seren Flaidd asked a simple question that sparked the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Return.

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

The sound of the laser sparked away as it hit her skin.

It only took a moment or two for it to damage the runes and Sally-Anne began to feel her body morph. A moment of pain and she was herself again.

The laser technician had left as soon as he had seen her start to change. She took her wand and resized her clothing. She paused over the scarf realising that she was no longer required to wear it. She flicked her hair out and left the procedure room by a different door than she had entered.

"Sally-Anne, welcome back. The Direktor is waiting to see you." Kowalski led Sally-Anne to the Direktor's office knocked and stood to one side to let her go straight in.

The Direktor stood as she entered. "Miss Perks, take a seat. It's a pleasure to see you again. Drink?"

"No thank you sir."

"Fine. Miss Perks can I just say we were delighted with your work. The assassination attempt was a failure thanks to your actions and the tracking down of the cell was carried out swiftly and effectively. Uzbekistan is in our debt and we are grateful to you."

"Thank you sir. I had some good help it wasn't all me."

"Ha, you English so modest. No Miss Perks we have reports from everyone involved. You did good work. In fact we are so grateful I have two things you now need to know. The first is this, consider your debt to us paid off. We know we said two years of work for two years of training but that is gone now. Thank you, you are now a free agent."

Sally-Anne leaned back, she was surprised by the generosity, she had half expected for them to find some way to hold the debt over her for years.

"The second thing Miss Perks, as you are now unemployed. Would you like a job?"

Sally-Anne looked up startled.

" I can see you went expecting that. I don't know if you've thought about your future from experience most deep cover agents don't. I suggest you think about it." The Direktor handed over a large stuffed manilla envelope. "In there is our offer to you as well as authorisation to travel. Go back to England see your family, remember how to be you, then all we ask is you let us know your decision in three months time."

"Thank you Direktor. My home, my family and friends are in England. While I am grateful to you for all you've done for me I can't see me returning."

The direktor just smiled at her. "We will see Miss Perks. I won't accept any answer you give me just yet. I shall hear from you in three months. Now your room is waiting for you. We have an international portkey arranged for tomorrow. Today get used to being you. Tomorrow go home. In three months, we shall see."

X

The international port key took her to platform nine and three quarters. It was nearly lunchtime here. She had left at nine in the morning. Her bags such as she had were shrunk and in her pockets. Heading out through the gateway she barely looked around before she was impacted by a body.

It took a massive effort for her to resist her training and not kill her sister. She spoke in a hurried whisper. "Dawn I've spent too much time in war zones, don't do that. It wouldn't be funny if the first thing that happened when I get back in the country is to kill my bloody sister."

"Sorry Sal." Dawn didn't look sorry at all. "It's just nice to have you back."

"I see you got the day off then." Sally-Anne looked over Dawns appearance. Black boots, black jeans and a black t-shirt with a band she'd never heard off on it. "I thought you'd outgrown the goth scene."

"I have, mostly but I like black it goes with anything"

"Especially black." Sally-Anne finished her sisters quote off for her.

"Also I'm afraid I didn't get the day off. There is a soviet trained agent back in London today so I have to watch her and see what she's up to."

"Really? Even though the Soviet union ended ten years ago."

"That news hasn't made it to my boss yet."

"Really?"

Dawn nodded and Sally-Anne laughed. "You can pay for everything then, it can go on your expenses."

X

She had spent a pleasant two days getting to know her sister again. Before going back to Shrewsbury to see her parents. After spending a week there, she sent her sister a text and let her know she was going to Diagon Alley to spend some time there.

She apparated to an Alley way near the Leaky Cauldron and moved at a pace that allowed the man following her to keep up without too much effort.

She entered the pub and took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Behind the bar was a familiar face.

"Hello Hannah, could an old school friend get a drink here?"

Sally-Anne watched Hannah's eyes widen with shock as she was recognised. With a sound that was something like squee Hannah lunged over the bar to give her a hug.

Sally-Anne moved to a table and Hannah brought two bottles of butterbeer over. As she placed them down Sally-Anne saw the glint from Hannah's ring.

"Congratulations Hannah, who's the lucky man?"

"I don't know if you remember him, he was in our year at Hogwarts, it's Neville Longbottom."

Sally-Anne used all her professional training to keep her voice normal. "Oh really, have you been dating long?"

"Not really, only six months but he seemed really insecure until he put this ring on my finger, almost as if every time I left the room I was going to run to the ends of the Earth."

Sally-Anne took another sip of butterbeer but although she could feel the warmth of the drink it did nothing for the shard of ice that had been stabbed through her heart. She managed to keep talking to Hannah but her heart wasn't in it.

"So what are you doing now?" Hannah asked.

"Working abroad mostly, I'm just here for a holiday and to spend some money. I'll be back off to Russia soon. " As she said it Sally-Anne knew it was true, there was nothing keeping her in Britain any more.

The End.

A.N.

So that is the end of my Sally-Anne tales for now. I shall mark this as complete.

I'm sorry if you were expecting a different ending, blame JKR it was her who said Neville married Hannah.

The first of these I wrote was Of Mimsy and Borogroves and was written for a valentine's challenge. I then added cracking. I then went through my ideas folder and found the first paragraph of leaving. Just 2 weeks ago I had another prompt challenge and Scarf was the result.

So I had 4 tales of Sally-Anne and Nev. I also had more head canon than that about her. So I added the extra scenes and put them all together.

Will I write more?

Well I intend to. I've left plenty of space. However I'm 3/4 of my way through another story at the moment. Looking to be about 25k words once I'm done. After that we will see where my muse takes me.

However the potential is there. Sally-Anne as a magic using James Bond style character working for the Russians in Afghanistan or some of the African conflicts.

However I might just write about Megan Jones instead.

If anyone wants to use Sally-Anne go ahead, I don't own her, she is after all JKR's character. Although a PM once you are finished would be nice, I'm always looking for more to read.

The "black" quote said by Dawn was originally said by Neil Gaiman. A goth like her would know it.

Thank you for reading. If you liked it put a review on it.


End file.
